Deoxycytidine kinase (dCK) is an enzyme which plays a crucial role in role in cellular divisional and which functions in the phosphorylation of several deoxyribonucleosides and their nucleoside analogs. Deoxycytidine kinase is observed to be predominantly expressed in hematopoietic tissues and is unregulated in certain solid tumors. dCK deficiency is also associated with certain forms of resistance to antiviral and anticancer chemotherapeutic agents. dCK is a clinically important polypeptide target because of, for example, its role in cellular divisional, as well as its association with drug resistance and/or drug sensitivity. Compounds and compositions that bind to and inhibit dCK activities in vivo are desirable for the treatment of diseases and disorders where dCK activity is implicated.